Unexpected
by Cocaine Girl
Summary: — Vamos, teme. Tanto tú como yo estamos seguros de nuestra sexualidad—y le guiñó un ojo, Sasuke bufó exasperado y le soltó de manera brusca.


Holi :3 aquí traigo un Yaoi que tanto os gusta, espero que sea de su agrado y bueno, un poco corto e inconcluso pero eso salió (no pregunten de donde). Sin más que decir.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Unexpected**

** . **

**. **

**. **

Él tenía a Sakura y Naruto, bueno, Naruto tenía ese peculiar gen heredado de ese viejo ermitaño y pervertido que resultó ser su abuelo. Y bueno, el rubio era bien parecido, no tanto como él, pero, era algo que no se podía negar, las chicas lo acosaban como moscas, molestas moscas a su parecer.

Todo había empezado con aquellos juegos típicos en los chicos de su edad, universitarios con mucho tiempo libre los fines de semana, en esos días ellos se reunían y así fue que comenzó todo, con uno de sus muchos juegos donde él siempre terminaba fastidiado, aunque siempre esperaba ver con que le saldría el cabeza hueca de su mejor amigo, quien sin saber despertó algo que dormía dentro del confundido chico y más adelante él mismo se descubriría siendo victima de sus propia confusión...

Botellas vacías, cajas de pizza desperdigadas por el piso y media docena de chicos que dormían en la alfombra peluda, abrazados, la luz del sol empezaba a colarse por las persianas a medio cerrar... La primera en despertar se talló los ojos repetidamente, la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos era de lo más tierna, es más, parecía sacada de uno de sus mangas yaoi preferidos;

**_Naruto dormía en el regazo de Sasuke descansando la cabeza en el pecho del moreno, las suaves exhalaciones mecían los cabellos rubios._**

Sakura se levantó como pudo sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería despertarlos, buscó en su habitación la cámara fotográfica e hizo algo de lo que estaba casi segura se iba a arrepentir, la furia de su novio no era precisamente algo que quisiera desatar pero captar ese momento lo valía totalmente. ¡Oh sí!

— Esto es oro,—Flash—ni se dieron cuenta.—la chica soltó una risita— ¡A despertarse dormilones!—exclamó aún con la cámara entre sus manos.

Todos comenzaban a abrir los ojos, desperezándose, estirando sus miembros, en lo que vieron igual de confundidos y divertidos la escena de los dos amigos que dormían abrazados encima del sofá rosa pastel de igual color que el cabello de la dueña de aquel piso.

Naruto despertó con su usual desgano, la voz chillona de su amiga a veces era un peor tormento que sus golpes y tratos rústicos. Frotó sus ojos aún acostado sobre una suave superficie, esperen un momento ¿estaba en una cama?... comenzó a palpar con sus manos el pecho del moreno, a quien le empezaba a brotar una vena en la frente;

Cuando despertó en esa posición con nada menos que Naruto, empezó a cuestionarse el hecho de si asesinarlo estaría bien visto... Al principio había creído que era Sakura quien dormía plácidamente en su pecho pero al abrir los ojos y escucharla chillar, fue mirar la mata de pelo rubio bajo su cuello, ahí fue donde supo que algo estaba mal, muy mal, sintiéndose observado por todos, además. Lo tumbó inmediatamente del sofá, a lo que todos comenzaron a reír fuertemente, Naruto no sabía que rayos pasaba, para variar.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?!—exclamó— Se puede saber... Por qué carajos hiciste eso? TEEMEE—mientras se sobaba la barbilla sobre la cual había aterrizado.

— Hmm, idiota—fue lo único que pronunció resoplando mientras volteaba a otro lado para que nadie notará un leve rubor que había en su usualmente pálido rostro. Pero ahí no terminaba el espectáculo, no señor. Justo cuando Sasuke iba a pasar por encima de rubio, quien seguía atravesado en su camino este halo uno de sus pies haciéndolo caer sobre su cuerpo en una pose bastante sugerente... Naruto comenzó a reír fuertemente cuando las bromas del resto de los chicos no se hicieron esperar, silbidos y comentarios del tipo_ ''Bien guardadito que se lo tenían''_ como dijo uno de los chicos, Kiba, para ser más exactos, y otros más que sólo lograban enfurecer al moreno quien en un intento por levantarse de encima del idiota que era su mejor amigo se vio apresado por los brazos de este, que lo sujetaba con firmeza poniéndolo de los nervios, a saber con que le saldría ahora...

** Un beso. **

Sasuke estaba en shock, la boca de Naruto estaba sobre la suya y sus labios, ¡Oh sus labios! eran tan suaves. Con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, no pudo reaccionar —Gracias al cielo— cuando ya todo se había terminado y el idiota en cuestión lo soltaba y se levantaba ayudándolo a ponerse en pie. A su alrededor todos habían quedado mudos, hasta Sakura, quien los observaba con cara de incredulidad mezclada con satisfacción.

— Ahí tienen señores, querían una prue...—Naruto no pudo terminar de articular palabra cuando Sasuke ya lo había tomado del cuello.

— Imbécil ¡¿Que mierda te pasa por la cabeza?! ¡¿Acaso la única neurona que te quedaba murió a causa de la borrachera que te pegaste anoche?! ¿AH?—mientras todos continuaban en silencio; la furia de Sasuke era algo a lo que sólo los idiotas hacían frente, entiéndase como Naruto y Sakura.

— Vamos, teme. Tanto tú como yo estamos seguros de nuestra sexualidad—y le guiñó un ojo, Sasuke bufó exasperado y le soltó de manera brusca.

Y ese era el problema, él no estaba tan seguro de que era eso que empezaba a sentir por su mejor amigo, ese rubio cabeza hueca, cada que lo tenía cerca. Y ahora con ese inesperado beso, inesperado como cualquier cosa que hacía Naruto, ahora no estaba tan seguro, tendría que averiguarlo, ahora que se preparará Naruto Uzumaki, porque en adelante el moreno conseguiría a cualquier costo descifrar que era, ya no tenía miedo a sus recién descubiertos sentimientos, y aunque los prejuicios fueran muchos, era más fuerte lo que sentía, o creía, recién empezaba a sentir.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Reviews, criticas constructivas? **_


End file.
